thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris Freestone
'Appearance & Personality' Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: '''None of your business. '''Appearance: Iris is a fairly slim, quite tall woman with decently proportioned curves on her body. Her preferred attire is a white, full-length, Chinese-style dress with slits that extend downward from her hips. She has long, navy-blue hair that is well-kept along with a single earring on her left ear. In addition to her attire, Iris' Fairy Tail stamp is located on her upper right thigh. Personality: 'Iris is a rather observant, calculating woman that will refuse to fight anyone until she is able to watch at least one fight involving her potential challenger. This strategy is due to the fact that Iris has a photographic memory and is incredibly tactical regarding combat. She is able to read a person's intentions and behaviors by simply observing facial expressions and body language. Because of this, Iris is a woman that is rarely caught off-guard or surprised by the actions of others and will often have a prepared response to any and all situations. Although she will not outwardly show it, Iris becomes rather annoyed by petty small-talk and hopeless romantic advances. However, due to her formal upbringing, she will always attempt to maintain a polite demeanor when dealing with even the brashest of individuals, though it may take great effort to actually become more than just a "casual acquaintance". 'Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Bow Staff (no magical properties) 'Abilities & Spells' * Memory-Make: An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic that grants her control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Iris to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as her own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. In addition, she can use memories of herself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle. While employing this Magic, much like many other Molding Mages, Iris is seen assuming a specific stance, which has her point the outstretched index and middle fingers of both hands towards her temples; a gesture which is followed by the generation of several spiraling glyphs in close proximity, usually behind her. Memory-Make does have a limitation, this residing in the time required to memorize others' techniques: if those were to be performed too swiftly, Iris wouldn't manage to keep up and properly get hold of them. ** Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars: '''After pinpointing her foes' location through memories of data related to them, Iris assumes her Memory-Make stance and then extends her arms outwards, releasing light from her body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force. This move is officially based within the lightning element, and is therefore less effective against those mages with the capability to ground and/or absorb electrical attacks; in addition, while possessing remarkable speed, the generated beams can be avoided if targets are given previous notice of their arrival. ** '''Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories her opponents have of her during a certain situation, Iris can create intangible copies of herself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. ** Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land: An offensive move replicating the effects of Fire Magic which Iris memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land allows her, after she has assumed her usual stance, to set fire on the very ground she touches with one of her hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from her, to be directed at her targets from below. ** Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang: By swiping one of her arms in the opponent's direction, Iris can generate several vertical whirlwinds of medium size, which rapidly hone in on the target by moving across the ground to reach them. When they connect with the foe, such spiraling currents of air seemingly combine into a single, much larger one, which strikes the desired target with enough blunt force to lift them in the air and sweep them away. 'Skills & Talents' * Photographic Memory * Master Tactician * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Enhanced Speed and Agility 'Backstory' Not much is known of Iris Freestone's history, although she has gained extensive knowledge of the history of Earth Land and all of its various kingdoms through years and years of research and study. 'Relationships' None currently.Category:B-Class